


Coffee Kisses

by gmcxxii



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcxxii/pseuds/gmcxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to counterweighting-death (tumblr) for being my beta! this is my first fic, and she helped me out a lot!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to counterweighting-death (tumblr) for being my beta! this is my first fic, and she helped me out a lot!

Aaron woke with a start. He shot up, gasping, and wiped the cold sweat off his brow. The nightmare felt so real. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He threw the stifling covers off of his body, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

Leaving his quarters, he stepped into the dimly lit common room. He shuffled over to the kitchen area drowsily, running cold water on the tap and splashing it on his face. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. Aaron blinked. The events of nightmare were still fresh in his mind. He felt sick, haunted by the thought. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft “fuck.” 

"You okay?" A voice asked softly from behind him. He jumped, whipping around to see Call looking at him from behind the back of the couch. Aaron’s heart lept to see him. He had dark smudges under his eyes, and he looked concerned. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Aaron asked.

"I haven't slept well since Monday. Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping?" Call shot back. 

"I had a nightmare. I don't even wanna try to go back to sleep," Aaron replied. Call gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Come sit with me," Call said, and Aaron took a seat next to him on the couch. Call had a book on his lap, and a mug of what looked like coffee in his hand. His hair stuck up in different directions, and Aaron couldn't meet his eyes. 

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Call asked. Aaron considered. How would Call react if Aaron told him?

Aaron ran a hand through his messy hair. “I don’t know if you want to hear it,” Aaron shuddered. “It’s horrible.” 

Call shut his book and set it aside. “I’m an expert with nightmares. Why do you think I’m awake?” Call plastered on a weak smile and took a sip of his coffee. “Spill.” 

Aaron thought for a second. “Okay, fine,” he caved, whispering as to not wake Tamara. Call leaned forward, eyes wide and attentive. Aaron wondered if it was really necessary for Call to be this close, because it was really distracting. 

He cleared his throat. “It was about you.” 

Call’s face fell. “Oh,” he whispered. “What did I do?” 

Aaron shook his head. “Oh no, _you_ didn’t do anything. It was Joseph.”

Call was visibly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and bit his lip. Aaron continued. 

“He had us. I was shackled, and I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even use my magic He- he had Miri to your neck.” 

Call’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His eyes were wide. “Go on.” 

“Then he just started- started cutting. Everywhere. You were making these awful…” Aaron shuddered. “Then you went limp, and- god, Call, it killed me to see you like that.” 

Call looked at Aaron for a long time, then pulled him into a hug. Call felt so solid, so warm and real and alive. Aaron knew Call didn’t like to be touched, so it was either really late, or Call knew how much Aaron needed this. 

Call smelled like coffee.

“Call?” Aaron said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t ever want to lose you.” 

It was perfectly silent. Neither of them let go, and the dim room echoed with silence. 

“Aaron?” Call’s voice cracked a little. 

“Yeah?”

“Me neither.”

Aaron took a deep breath and nodded into Call’s shoulder. “Together, not dying?” 

Call hesitated. “Yeah… together, not dying.” 

Call started to pull away, but Aaron wasn’t ready to let go. He wanted to hold on. He wanted something permanent for once. 

He wanted Call.

Aaron held Call tighter, hoping he wasn’t squeezing too tight. 

“Aaron? Let me go.” 

Aaron pulled away, his face burning, and muttered an apology. Call gently lifted Aaron’s face up with a finger, and they locked eyes. 

“I’m not leaving,” Call whispered, eyes tender. 

Aaron’s gut stirred. That was all he ever wanted to hear and more. 

Call’s eyes started to drift down, and Aaron bit his lip and blushed. Call was inches away.

Aaron leaned forward, and Call did too. Their lips met, and Aaron’s eyes slid shut. He wrapped his arms around Call’s waist, and Call wound his around Aaron’s neck. 

Call tasted like coffee. 

Aaron could learn to like coffee.


End file.
